In the manufacture of electronic parts and elements such as semi-conductor devices and so forth, a variety of chemicals such acids, alkalis, solvents and so forth are used in various treatment operations, starting with deburring of substrates and surface washing.
In carrying out such operations, conventionally it has been practice to make use of working gloves made of material of a laminate structure, comprising rubber or a resin having a rubber elasticity and a substantial resistance to chemicals. However, the treatment operations deal with strongly harmful chemicals such as strong acids and strong alkalis, so that penetration of chemical into the gloves contacted with the chemical, which can occur through any rupture in the glove material, tends to result in a serious accident. Therefore, measures are taken, for example such as to carry out an inspection to locate any breakage in the gloves by a pinhole finding test or to discard used gloves as waste after the lapse of the prescribed length of time of use of the gloves regardless of the possibility that the gloves can still be used.
In the above circumstances, it has been strongly desired in the art to develop such gloves having a laminate structure which have a high degree of safety and are economical.
The present invention has been made in order to obviate the above indicated problems in the art, and is directed in its object to provide a laminate which includes a layer capable of undergoing an internal color change in contact with an acid or an alkali (hereinafter referred to as a color indicator layer) and thereby provide the ability to detect permeation of acid or alkali into the laminate. According to the present invention, it is feasible to provide gloves having such a laminate structure containing a detecting function as above, which are relatively thin and can be used safely and, through the use of which, operations can be facilitated.